I miss you
by Twitchtail
Summary: Barley has been having dreams about his lost sister Violet. When he makes the decision to go and find him, who knows if he'll find her. Don't forget about Fuzz, who might eventually save the day for them all. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I think I'm the first to have this idea. Anyways, heres the story.**

_(Dream, taken directly from Warriors:Secrets of the Clans)_

The door opened behind him, spilling yellow light into the garden. I bent my head to whisper in Violet's ear.

"You'll be safe now,"I meowed. "Remember, I love you."

"She blinked up at me. "I love you too, Barley."

"I'll always be your brother," I meowed. "However far apart we are."

_(end)_

Wakes up. "Why do I keep having this dream? It's torture,I want to go back to get her, but I don't want to see Bloodclan again." shudders. "What do I do?"

_(Later)_

"Ravenpaw. I need to ask you a serious question. Well, lately I've been having dreams about Violet. They come night after night, and I don't like it. I'm thinking about going back to visit her. And maybe, just maybe, she'll come back here with us. But I'm scared I might run into Bloodclan. Who knows what's been happening with them sense the attack,"Barley sighed. "I just don't know what to do."he finished sadly.

"Well, you really want to see her, and I'm sure you're strong enough to battle a few little kittypets. I think you should go."Ravenpaw replied, a little cautious.

"You're right, but still, what if she's not there anymore?"

"I'm sure she is. Why wouldn't she? Twolegs don't move that often."

"Depends on the twoleg."

"I don't think that those twolegs are that type of twolegs."

"How do you know? Plus, what if she doesn't recognize me anymore?"he ended on a sad note.

"I see you need some time alone now. To think about things."

"I guess I do."

_(Even later that day)_

"I've made up my mind Ravenpaw, I'm going. It took a while, but this is what my final decision is. And I'm sorry, but I'm going alone. This is a personal thing, i think, and I would rather be alone."

"That's OK with me I guess, and I didn't even ask, I was going to though. Can you read minds?"

_(Next day)_

"Bye Ravenpaw! I'll see you again real soon with a friend. I'll miss you,"Barley started to walk away when he muttered under his breath."I hope."

**Did you like it, I hope you did. It wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but the next chapters will be longer, I promise. Please Review, I promise a really good chapter if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. Just so you know the first couple sentences are Ravenpaw, then Barley for the rest.**

"Barley, why didn't you take me with you. I hate being alone and you know that. Well. If you won't let me go with you, then I will secretly go with you. I will follow you al the way there, and if you need me, I'll be there for you. Hidden, but there."

"I am coming Violet. I will find you." Barley meowed to himself. "Please be where i left you. Please be OK"

Barley adventured even farther into the forest he told himself he told himself long ago, he would never travel in again. It had been a couple of days already and was starting to miss the company of Ravenpaw. "Why?" he asked himself. "Why didn't I let him come?"

The sky was growing darker and darker and rain drops started falling from the sky. First really slowly, but started falling even harder and faster with every step he took. He ran in to a bush that seemed dry, and laid down. "When will i get back home?"

As he said those words he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

What was that sound? "Who's there, I have claws," he sniffed the air. Ravenpaw? No, definitely not him. Fox, No. Barley froze. Foxes!

The foxes jumped at him and the best Barley could do was try, but that was not enough. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black cat jump from the bushes. "Ravenpaw? "he asked as he slowly slid into unconsciousness.

**Short, but better than nothing. I will probably write another LONGER chapter today because I woke up 2 hrs earlier than I was supposed to.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wah, where am I? who are you? Why am i here? Ravenpaw?" Barley slipped back into unconsciousness again.

"Thank you Ravenpaw. I own you my life, if you had listened to me, I would have been dead by now. What made you come?"

"I'm lonely without other cats. And the idea of an adventure, i love adventures, let's put it that way."

"Thank you."

"so how much longer?"

"Not much."

Ravenpaw walked away, leaving Barley alone to think. He decided to hunt. He was starved, and Barley probably was too. The only thing he smelled was the faint trace of fox, and dog. "What happened to all the prey from yesterday. There was loads," he thought to himself. he noticed a frog hopping nearby. "Better than nothing, " and he chased after the frog.

'Splash'

The frog jumped into the river. "A river, perfect." He grabbed some moss from a nearby tree and soaked it in the moss. He carried the dripping wet moss al the way back to the temporary den.

"Ravenpaw," his name was called from the inside.

"What."

"We need to go soon, it's almost leaf-bare. I don't want to travel in the snow."

"Ok, first, he's some moss."

The two cats had reached twolegplace by sunhigh the next day. there were so many houses. More than Barley had remembered.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" I finally asked after out 3rd time circling the whole place.

"The house was on the outskirts of the town. So we would have found it by now. but I guess we'll have to go in there."

"what if we get lost?"

"Well, it's not like we are leaving anything behind. We have each other and the clans left 3 moons ago."

"Time?"

"Time."


End file.
